Small breats never get you anywhere
by Msvampireprincess29
Summary: I'm not good at summaries. Just read.
1. I wish they were bigger

_**Yo guys. I'm back with another new story. I hope you like it. I don't own anything except the plot and OCs.**_

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I frowned at my reflection. Why? Why could I be more like Bubbles or Buttercup? Why did I have to be so… Small? I stared at my small B-cup breasts that we're barely noticeably in pink off the shoulder tank top. I sighed as I poked my incredibly small breasts.

I'm the oldest with the smallest breasts… What kind of sick joke is this? Because it's not funny! I sighed and fell back onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. I bit my lip. I'm supposed to be the leader, the older sister. I'm supposed to be strong and keep a clear mind at all times.

Stuff like isn't suppose to bother me in the slightest but lately it's all I can think about. I groaned as I turned onto my stomach and buried my face into my pillow. Why me? Why? I just wish I was a little bigger… Is that too much to ask? I mean seriously.

I heard my door open as my youngest and newest sister came flying in. "Blossom. We have trouble. Come on. We need you." Star said seriously as I slowly sat up on my pillow growled when my eyes fell onto her Double D breasts.

Fucking DOUBLE D's! "Yeah ok. I'll be right there." I said as Star nodded and flew out of my room. She was barely created a few months almost a year ago. She's around our age just younger by a few months and in the same grade as Bubbles, Buttercup, and I are.

She the freaking youngest. Even younger than Bubbles and her breasts are like ten times my size! Just being in the same room as her makes me feel like a toddler. Just the thought made me frown and glare at my breasts.

I hated them for being so small. Everyone knows that small breasts don't get you anywhere. I sighed I shouldn't be thinking about this right now. I changed out of the sweat pants that I had slept in last night into a pair of short shorts that ended mid thigh.

I know I should already be changed but after I put on a bra and my shirt. I got side tracked by how small my breasts are… This is seriously starting to become all I can think about… I sighed and put on some pink sneakers and flew outside to see three pissed younger sisters.

"What hell took you so long? We need to go! The Rowdyruff Boys are destroying the town again!" Buttercup yelled as she took off without saying anything else with Star and Bubbles then me following closely behind her.

I looked at all of my sisters closely and frowned. The smallest after me was Bubbles. She was wearing a blue shit with a matching skirt and small blue heels. Her breasts used to be A-cups even smaller than mine but she hit a sudden 'growth spurt'. Her breasts shot up to a D-cup.

I felt jealousy fill me as I looked from Bubbles' smiling and giggling face making her breasts bounce with every moment she made to Buttercup. Buttercup was wearing baggy jean shorts with a green and black skull shirt that showed off her cleavage. Of course the shirt just had to show that off.

Her breasts were D-cups too but they are close to becoming Double D's like Star so their bigger than Bubbles' breasts and you can tell. Then their Star who is on her way to becoming a fucking E-cup if she kept on growing!

Damn it! They all made me want to cut their breasts off just so they know how it feels to be small like me. Especially Star. She was wearing a black and yellow tight shirt with black jeans with bright yellow stars going down her right with black high heeled boots.

I know it sounds a bit evil for me to think this way but it's all just the jealousy it's eating me alive and I can't stand it. Soon the city of Townsville quickly came into view and the boys could be seen flipping over cars and smashing up anything they could get their hands on.

We all landed and I took the role of leader despite the fact that I couldn't think straight because of how small I felt. Brick would probably make fun of me because of it. I don't think I would be able to take that…

I've had a bit of a crush on Brick for a long time. That's why I always fought him and when I kissed him and said that was nice. I wasn't joking when Him brought back to life and I saw him again I wanted to kiss him right then and there but I couldn't.

I'm the leader. I can't fall for a villain especially if he's trying to kill me. Plus I could show weakness or the fact that I liked him. I knew that for sure after I heard how Buttercup reacted when Bubbles called Boomer cute. Anyway, time to get to business.

"Stop right there. What do you think your doing?" I yelled as Brick turned towards me. He said nothing but just kept staring at me. I tried not to blush Brick had gotten much hotter I wander why he's just staring at me though…

* * *

**Brick's P.O.V**

"Stop right there. What do you think your doing?" Blossom yelled as I towards her. Damn she was beautiful. I couldn't say anything I just stared at her taking in every inch of her with my eyes.

I've always felt this way but Blossom since the every first time I laid my eyes on Blossom. I just couldn't let my brothers know so I fought her just to get close to her while keeping my brothers from thinking something was up. It worked very well but I'm Brick.

I knew my plan would work. I prepared for everything except one thing… Blossom growing into such a sexy and beautiful young woman…

She going to be mine too... "Hello beautiful." I whispered with a smile as I looked at Blossom who blushed and looked around.

"Who are you talking too?" Blossom asked as my smile turned into a smirk. She doesn't even know how much of a goddess she really is... It only makes her look that much more beautiful to me.

"You beautiful. It's been a while you've grown. I have too and my interests have changed. I don't want to destroy you anymore." I said calmly as I appeared in front of her.

"I want to make you mine now and no one is going to stop me." I whispered into her ear making her shiver. God she's beautiful...and _**mine...**_

* * *

_**Yo guys. Finished. I will update more later on if I get reviews. Promise. Bye!**_


	2. Lies or The truth

_**UPDATE! Thanks for the reviews you guys! Please enjoy the chappie! I don't own anything except the OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

**Blossom's P.O.V**

I shivered as Brick's beautiful eyes looked deeply into my own. I've never seen such intense love and passion in someone's eyes before...especially not for me. A part of me wanted to believe him and screamed jumped for joy. He likes you for you! He wants you and he doesn't care how small your boobs are! Your prince charming!

While another side of me the smart side that's always using her brain told me to back away before I get hurt. He's a criminal! He's tried to kill since he first laid his eyes on you! No one shows their love for someone like that! Don't you dare trust him! You do that and your die before you fucking blink Blossom!

Come on! Use your fucking head! Don't be stupid! I bit my lip as I backed up slightly... "Lair..." I whispered quietly as I stared at him. Brick just frowned and rolled his eyes.

"Stubborn stupid girl." Brick said as my jaw locked as I glared at Brick. Who the fuck is he talking too? Because it sure as hell isn't me me!

"Who the he-" I started but was cut off when Brick smashed his lips against mine. My eyes widen in shock as I stared at Brick's closed eye lids and felt his soft warm lips melting into mine. Slow making me weak in the knees. I think Brick noticed because he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist and shifted slightly so I was leaning on him.

I couldn't stop myself anymore. I melted into his arms and the kiss. He's felt so soft and warm yet so strong. My head was swimming at this point I didn't care if he was lying or telling the truth. He smelled so good and looked so handsome and his lips are so heavenly...

I wish I could say like this forever but even super heroes need to breath. If I didn't get some air soon I would faint. Brick as if he read my mind instantly pulled away right as I was thinking it. I gasped for air as Brick held me close. I know my sisters are all probably speechless especially because I'm panting for air with my arms wrapped around the bad guy's neck.

Also I let him kiss me and I didn't even put up a fight... What fuck is happening to me? I'm suppose to be the leader! I'm not suppose to be weak and have my feelings changed so quick and easily... What kind of leader am I?

What has Brick done to me? Someone help me! I looked into Brick's red and scary yet beautiful eyes as my breath was taken away. He's just too handsome. When did he become so hot. This isn't fair...

"Damn your beautiful." Brick whispered in my ear making me shiver slightly and blush.

"Brick! What the fuck are you doing?" Butch yelled in both shock and angry. I frowned slightly now realizing how wrong this was as I hid my face in Brick's chest.

"Shut the fuck up Bitch." Brick hissed before I felt his nose gently rubbed against my hair and heard him inhale. I blushed when I realized I didn't wash my hair yet today. Crap he's going to be grossed out.

"Blossom... You smell so damn good. Fucking perfect." Brick groaned softly making me blush and smile softly. Then I heard Buttercup and what she said snapped me out of everything and made me start thinking like a leader again.

"BLOSSOM! DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING FALL FOR THAT DAMN TRICK! HE'S JUST GOING TO END UP FUCKING HURTING! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIM NOW!" Buttercup yelled at the top of her lungs. She was right. What the hell am I doing? My eyes glowed softly as I just laser beams at Brick's chest blasting him away from me.

I backed up towards my sisters and my sister Buttercup stepped forward. "LISTEN YOU BASTARD! WE DIDN'T COME HERE TO LET YOU CONFUSE AND SEXUAL HARASS MY SISTER! BACK THE FUCK OFF!" Buttercup yelled at Brick as he slowly stood up.

"Listen I'm not sexually harassing anyone! I just did this so I could talk to her! SO BACK THE FUCK OFF BUTTERBITCH!" Brick yelled at the top of his lungs.

He... Did this all for me...? I look towards his brothers for a sign that was he said is untrue or just apart of their but they look just as confused as I am. So he really means it? I'm so confused... I've always had a baby crush on him that refused to go away or be ignored when I saw him but a guy has never liked me before.

They've lied to me about liking me. Pulled cruel pranks on me. Avoided me at all costs. Hit on my sisters all the time and ignore my existence but like me or love me? Never...

I've never met a guy who liked me or even really wanted to get to know me. In my mind to guys I was invisible this thing that speaks out but you can't see or hear it. Just see and hear the thing's beautiful sisters. Her beautiful younger sisters. But did anyone ever think about talking to the older sister. Showering her with love and praise. Writing her love letters that would flood the hall when she opens the locker.

Did anyone think to give her chocolates or call her beautiful? The answer was no and it would always be no. Boys always treat me like dirty and Brick's been no different up until now. I'm not just suppose to believe him and fall into his arms as soon as the words I love you come out of his mouth.

I did that before and what I got in return was a broken heart filled with broken dreams that repeatedly got crushed not this time. "In that case. Please return the money." I said seriously as I looked at Brick

Brick frowned staring intensely at me. "If I do you'll leave. I came here to talk and your not going until you here everything I have to say." Brick said seriously as he stared at me and only me.

He's just messing with my emotions and I falling for it! I'm such an idiot! "You know what it doesn't matter. I rather let me run off then let you fuck with my emotions! I'm leaving!" I yelled before taking off into the sky. I heard them yelling after me. My eyes widen when I heard Brick yell my name.

I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head as I flew home. No block him out! He's fucking with you! He's always been fucking with you! Don't fall for it! Don't get your heartbreak again! It's happen to many times already! All it takes is that finally blow from the boy I've had a crush on since I was five and I'm threw. I completely shut down! I can't let that happen!

I zoomed towards home trying to keep all thoughts of him out of my head but him yelling out my name just continued to echo in my head.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoyed. The desktop that I usually go on isn't working. I'm sorry but I won't be able to update very often. So sorry. Tell me what you think. Bye. ^-^_**


End file.
